Dual Awakening
by FabricioEvil
Summary: Deep within Ash lies untapped potential he never knew. One day he finds the one who redirects his life for... well for better or for worst might be a matter of perspective. (Oneshot Ash/Sabrina, LEMON warning)


Author's Note: This is a lemon scene set in an alternate universe version of the first season of the Pokémon anime. You've read the characters involved, you've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.

Disclaimer: Pokémon is property of Nintendo and Game Freak. I do not own anything.

* * *

Ash felt the unending pang in his head as he fell to the gym floor just moments as he lost to the elusive Sabrina and her Kadabra. He recalled the warning of the young girl from before of how he would be forced to "play" with her if he lost. Whatever she had planned would hopefully not be this painful.

What seemed to go on for long hours had finally passed leaving Ash to pant out of sheer desperation for air. He turned his eyes from left to right as he tried to discover his situation before he recognized something had changed about the gym floor around him. "B... Brock... Misty... P... Pikachu..." He moved his neck as quickly as his strained neck allowed before he could finally process what had happened. His loyal friends and faithful companion were gone from the room, leaving only him and the ominous Saffron Gym Leader before him.

Ash brought his eyes up to hers when he asked, "W... What... happened? ... What have you... done to... my friends?" Every word Ash spoke was a struggle greater than any Pokémon battle he faced while he attempted to free himself from the psychic grip Sabrina had over him. Before he could say anything else he saw Sabrina standing right in front of him with the same blank stare she had when he first saw her.

He was still conscious enough to hear her observe, "You are capable of resistance? I never would have anticipated you had such potential within you Ash Ketchum. Your powers must have been held back for many years if now is the time they have awoken."

Ash had difficulty understanding Sabrina's observation and didn't even try to comprehend what powers he apparently had. "My... friends... What... happened?"

Sabrina brought her right hand in front of Ash's face when she instructed, "It won't be your concern for much longer Ash. Now simply accept this command as your time to dream." Before Ash could say anything he saw Sabrina's hand wave across his gaze and blanket his sight in darkness. As though as simple switch was pulled, Ash felt the pain and all of his senses go completely blank.

He fell to the floor right before Sabrina's feet as her younger self giggled. "I believe you now have what is necessary to continue forward."

Sabrina nodded in approval, "Yes. This boy has exactly what I have sought in my students here. Now to see if he can become mine..."

* * *

Ash found himself struggling to wake up and not just because of the strain in his head. The bed he realized he was lying on was astonishingly soft and the smell of a burning herbal candle nearby had filled his nostrils before he even opened his eyes. He turned around to find out where he was and judging from the architecture guessed he was in a completely different room of the Saffron Gym. The sight of one more thing in the room confirmed where he was and also had him have a difficult time thinking afterwards.

He saw Sabrina sitting away from him and in different clothes from before. She now only wore a translucent yellow robe that with her long black hair parted, Ash was able to see her curved back while his sight fell down right to her ass. As if on cue she turned her head to meet with Ash's weary eyes. "Good to see you are still conscious Ash. I have been searching for someone like you." Ash was about to speak before he felt another rush of emotions rush through him. He could see her face and the elusive dark air around her. At the same time he could see her moderately sized breasts behind her robe and saw her long hair serve as a frame. Sabrina was the picture of a dark and mysterious beauty to be sure. And there was one part of that description Ash had a hard time debating with. "No doubt you want to know why you are here."

Ash snapped out of his trance when he realized how right she was. He was too busy gawking at Sabrina's beauty to recognize that his friends were nowhere to be seen. "If you do anything to hurt my friends..."

"Not harm. But they won't be able to disturb us. What I have to share with you is very important.

"Here it comes..." The ghostly iteration of Sabrina's being observed.

Ash bit on his lip before he agreed, "Then what is it?"

Sabrina turned onto Ash's bed where she placed her knees and palms as she crawled to Ash's area. He now had a full view of her breasts and the rest of her figure. "I have taught many of how to use psychic powers deep within themselves. But in you I can feel something far greater. A state of mind I haven't seen since I was your age. The people around you it seems were suppressing your true potential."

"That... headache. Was that how I got here?"

Sabrina shook her head, "Your potential was waiting to be unlocked. I was the one who brought them out. I can show you how to control them. You could even become my equal if you try hard enough."

Ash felt the first tempting of the offer when he realized what he could achieve. He managed to stay away from that thought when he asked, "I still want my friends to be safe. Where are they?"

Sabrina blinked before she answered, "They are safe. But from what I have seen in you Ash is that you want to become a Pokémon Master."

Ash blinked in return when he asked, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Sabrina lifted her right hand when she answered, "What will weigh down your ambitions to little more than a fleeting dream."

Before Ash could ask what she meant, Sabrina waved her hand over his eyes and saw it. Failure. Failure. Failure, failure, failure. He stood on the grounds of the Indigo Pokémon League but found his name to be labeled in the cold words of defeat on the trainer board. It was only the first image he saw before he found himself standing on multiple other League grounds he had never heard of with Pokémon he had never seen and trainers he never heard of. Regardless, each outcome was the same. He continued to be defeated over and over again until finally there came a day where Ash saw himself 50 years from now. "One day... It'll happen... I will be the very best..."

Ash snapped out of his vision when he found himself sweating and panting from the recent reveal. It was only then he realized he was clad in only his boxers as he felt sweat pour out from his chest, but was too taken aback by what he had seen to be embarrassed in Sabrina's presence. He continued to feel this way until he heard Sabrina tell him, "Do you see now? This is for both of our benefit. Do you want that vision to come true?"

Ash tried to figure out how to ask about his friends but the current revelation he had just seen took them off his mind for the moment. "How... How can that all happen?"

Sabrina focused her eyes to Ash's when she answered, "It's what your reliance on your friends will do to you Ash. Of course they care for you. They want you to accomplish great things. But they will be the ones to hold you back. If you continue to follow them, this is what awaits you in your future." Ash felt the weight of that comment as a pause settled between them. "Do you want that to happen Ash?"

"No!" Ash said before he could think.

He thought he heard a ghost giggle but didn't hear her comment, "Perfectly worded."

Sabrina placed a hand on Ash's face while using her other to wave her fingers over his eyes. Her eyes shined with her psychic powers while Ash's long dormant ones grew at the same time. "If you want to avoid that fate Ash, then join me. Embrace the knowledge and wisdom can offer you and you can be so much more."

Ash found himself entranced as he heard Sabrina give her offer. Every passing of her fingers seemed to enhance her beauty. Every word felt like feathers falling onto his skin. "If... If I have psychic power, then you can show me how to use them?"

Sabrina simply nodded as she left him to his choice. "And... Keep me from becoming... a failure?"

"And possibly more than that if you desire."

Ash saw the reasoning Sabrina's offer at this point. It even seemed to him as a perfect opportunity. _I could learn everything... I could learn my powers... Then overpower her and save my friends..._

Sabrina's younger self giggled as she observed, "Even more foolish than we could have wanted." Sabrina placed her hand on the other side of Ash's face as he finally answered, "I'll do it... Please teach me."

Sabrina's smile deepened as she achieved the first step of her seduction. "Wonderful. You will soon find Ash that this will be the best choice you have ever made. Now. We shall begin with the first step." Sabrina stood up from the bed as she reached for the collar around her neck. With one final flick of her arm the translucent robe fell off of Sabrina to reveal her naked form to Ash. Ash managed to keep himself from gulping as he saw one of the few barriers between him and Sabrina cast aside when he asked, "What... what step is this?"

Sabrina knelt down on the bed as she cupped his face, "The awakening of one's psychic powers requires someone to experience a range of emotions. What we are going to do can bring out many." Before Ash could ask anything else, Sabrina lowered her face down to Ash's and flocked her lips with his. Even before Ash shut his eyes to the kiss, her black hair managed to serve as a veil to block out his vision. The surprise of his first kiss was one thing, but the emotion he didn't expect was pleasure.

Sabrina's soft lips against his was the start before he felt her breasts descend to his body and then her pelvis being brought to his. The sensation was unlike anything he felt before and only managed to arise feelings that any young man would have found pleasant. He began to crave for it. He couldn't be bothered with their naked forms or what came after. He wanted more. He remembered the final barrier that kept him from truly becoming one with her on a physical level. Ash wrapped one of his arms around Sabrina's waist while lifting his face up to deepen the kiss with Sabrina. He felt a series of shocks of pleasure coarse through his body as well as his tightening muscles and his growing erection. As the make out session continued, Ash felt Sabrina's hand inside his boxers while she gripped around his erected organ. Ash parted from the kiss as he let out a gasp from how soft Sabrina's hand were on his definite male possession.

"A first time for both of us is it?"

Ash processed what she said before realizing what she meant. "Yeah... but I don't want to hold back just because of that."

Sabrina gave a pleased smile, "Now that is admirable. You have ambitions deep within you." The two pressed their faces together this time in a more passionate and demanding kiss while Ash flipped her over to lay the back of her head on a pillow. She parted the kiss as she took her hands to his boxers. "Now unleash everything you can offer. Impress your emotions on me."

Before Ash could do anything he felt Sabrina's hands pull his boxers off his waist. Ash felt his stiffened cock hang free from its final restraints and both were now in a total naked embrace. Ash felt himself lost in the superb sensations that rushed through his body and brought his hands around Sabrina's body as he searched for the best place to grasp her. His search was brought to a pause when he felt Sabrina's hand enter between his lips. His eyes opened in surprise at the motion while Sabrina explained, "This is just to make it pleasant for us both." She withdrew her fingers and brought them down to her pelvic area where Ash's eager cock hung above. She brought her fingers to her folds and prepared Ash's saliva as her lubricant.

"Now everything is in place." The ghost apparition of Sabrina observed.

"You will show me now Ash." Ash restrained himself before hearing those words and answered with primal lust, "Yes."

The ghost child lifted her hand when she used her own powers on Sabrina. "We can't have any discouragements can we?"

Sabrina felt small tingling within her pelvic region but was able to mistake it for Ash's pock positioning above her vagina. She was unable to concern herself with the change when she felt the first motion that made her into a woman. Sabrina remembered studying about the first charges of sex, but the experience was completely different from what was supposed to come. As she felt her virgin blood trickle out of her , felt her breasts compress to Ash's chest, she felt his grip practically squeeze her. And every one of those actions only brought out an immeasurable pleasure that pulsed through her body so strong that she let out an elongated gasp that was almost a scream when her hymen broke.

On Ash's end the entry was unlike anything he had ever felt. Sabrina's walls were astonishingly wet but the absolute tightness of her vaginal grip sent a very base sensation of shock and lust through him. "Sabrina! I can't control this!"

Sabrina struggled to focus herself on Ash's proclamation when she ordered, "This is only the beginning of our union! Release your desires to me!" Ash began to oblige her command as he found himself simply capable of knowing what to do next. He forced his hips down to hers as he pulled his shaft out half way before slamming himself back into her. With that, the first note of the song of sex passed and the smacking rhythm began. The two fucked each other in a great embrace that would intimidate many onlookers.

For Ash however, the feel of Sabrina's breasts, the scent of her sweating flesh, the continuous tightening of her folds, this and so many other things in this moment brought Ash's mind to one single state. "What... am I... doing..." Ash found himself wondering for a brief second as he continued his mating. Slowly but surely he began to feel pieces of who he was slip away. He only felt the continuous buildup of emotion he never knew take over his thinking. A most basic form of determination to own another human being. A primitive description of joy and lust. A perverse, dark, and twisted form of love.

The apparition of Sabrina continued to observe the show as her giggling became a full blown laugh. "Yes! Yes! This boy is the one! This is the one who will allow me to truly become alive!" As she said this, the sound of fucking in the bedroom continued to build while the younger version of Sabrina continued to look on with enthusiasm. Her laughing continued while it appeared as if neither mortal participant could hear her. Within the room itself the accelerated pace of Ash's thrusts continued to pick up while the room itself was only filled with louder sounds of smacking. The passions of both overwhelming what psychic powers threatened to leak out.

A long period of what felt like an hour of their grinding union began to reach its literal climax however. Ash's male instincts began to take charge of this situation ash he began to pump his cock in and out of Sabrina's cavity while she wrapped her legs around his waist as Ash began to fit deeper into her canals. The dark and twisted form of mutual lust taking hold of her and the young boy she could say she claimed.

The laughing of Sabrina's divided half continued to laugh with a cryptic sense of glee continued to intensify. No actual words were spoken between the three as the final period of fucking came to its close. Both had completely surrendered to their passion while the ghost girl continued to laugh watching the demanding union. "Yes! Yes! Make it happen now!" She exclaimed. One. Two. Three.

The final three thrusts were made as Ash made his final planting and felt himself tense harder than a rock as he released the wave building within him. On Sabrina's end she felt the flood pulse within her. She had become a searing, scorching hot rock and the release of Ash's orgasm served as a fuel. Her walls had simply tightened around his cock while her womb greedily took in every last drop of the boy's release. Just seconds after the great climax, Sabrina's younger half felt her hat fly off to reveal the brown eyes of her father as she pitched a scream, "Yes!" The final words were spoken as she began to dissipate into a collective swarm of energy balls and flew right behind Ash and into Sabrina's stomach.

Almost as if Sabrina had to distract Ash away from the phenomena she gripped both sides of his head and stared blankly into his yes. Before long Ash had felt all of the tension from his union with Sabrina fade away and was reduced to returning the same blank stare. Sabrina allowed a small smile, "You have allowed me to find control of my emotions and you have given me the keys to yours. Now we are truly students to the psychic waves around us."

Ash stared blankly into Sabrina's eyes before she traced her finger along the base of his scalp and saw the slightest smile from on Ash's lips. "I will devote myself to your teachings my love."

The trap was a success. Ash Ketchum no belonged to the psychic gym leader. She had her powers as well as her emotions and Ash was now a personal toy she could use whenever she desired. Most importantly, she had the key that made it all possible now residing within her womb. This boy of limitless potential was now fully smoothed and willing clay within Sabrina's sculpting hands. "Now my dearest. You will give me a ravishing I desire. Our powers will be pivotal in this next union."

Ash nodded with the same blank eyes and smile as he accepted, "Yes my teacher." Sabrina rolled Ash on his back as she lay on the edge of her bed before spreading her legs in front of him. As though Ash knew what he was supposed to do on a instinctual level, he grabbed hold of her hips to find her legs throw themselves over his shoulders. Sabrina was moved to position her hand to the floor as she was brought upside down and supported her neck on the mattress as she closed her eyes waiting for the penetration.

Both parties gasped as they were brought together in their second melody of fucking that night. Ash mostly felt the same tightness of her vaginal walls against his cock, but the deeper penetration brought him to a level he didn't feel before. And the only emotion he could feel was a simple motivation of lust. The feeling was enough for Ash to begin his next round of grinding while Sabrina lifted her hips in unison to sound the audible smack of their consummation. Ash was motivated to continue with his motions while Sabrina felt her powers and his surround their bodies. the feeling of having both her powers and her emotions became an intoxicating feeling as she allowed her depths to be penetrated repeatedly.

The motions started to become more wild when her psychic powers were released and felt them mingle with Ash's. Together in the middle of their mutual grind they began to levitate above the mattress. Ash could feel the limit of gravity lifted from his body as he used the newly acquired energy to quicken his thrusts. Sabrina felt the blood stop rushing to her head as her core began to feel the same passionate heat that she was brought to relish in. They continued to levitate and felt their inexplicable lust for one another take control of them.

It wasn't long before the two began to swirl in place to a safe position above the bed as they continued to engage with the thrusts continuing to build, quicken, and increase with each penetration. Sabrina reveled in each one as she felt Ash continue his work as she looked up to notice nearly hollow expression with just the slimmest bit of enjoyment. She had molded him into the type of person she wanted him to be.

She felt her walls begin to tighten harder around Ash's cock as he made continuous plunges into her. It took only one, then two, three, four more pumps before the two psychic users unleashed their second orgasm that night. Sabrina's mind and mouth flooded with the same unrelenting desire for fulfillment that Ash gave her. the scorching hot rock of her core was brought ablaze by the fiery stream that shot into her. The final union of that night finally calmed as both Sabrina and Ash fell gently down to the bed with Ash still above her and on the verge of sleep.

Before she allowed him to sleep she brought his face to hers as she commanded, "You will answer. I am the one you serve."

There was no hesitation in Ash's voice when he answered, "Yes my teacher. I serve only you." Sabrina wrapped her arms around Ash's body to a possessive embrace as she confirmed, "As I promised Ash. I will awaken your potential. I will help you achieve your dream as a Pokémon Master. And you will do so under my command as your mistress." Ash's last words came before sleep overtook him, "Yes my mistress. I am yours to shape and command."

Sabrina saw the exhaustion in Ash's eyes as she used a finger to shut his eyes and let him drift into slumber. For him, his good intentions of saving his friends from his captor was no longer even a concern. He didn't even remember what he hoped to achieve other than the awakening of his true power. He now belonged to the Psychic Gym Leader Sabrina and he had nothing to complain about.

* * *

"Ah! Nidoking! Arcanine! What have you done to them?!"

"It was part of our arrangement wasn't it Gary? I win and I may claim your Pokémon. Quite a demonstration of overconfidence you had in yourself didn't you? The aloof young man asked as he stood next to Mewtwo with his arm stretched out towards Gary. "And just because my beloved Sabrina wants another doll to play with, I shall now extend my claim to you."

Before Gary could say another thing he felt himself being changed from his mortal shell. He felt his consciousness but could literally do nothing. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, and he was floated right into Ash's hand. Ash looked down at the new doll when he asked, "Tell me old pal. Who's a loser now?" He walked towards the play town he had built himself when he added, "Be glad Sabrina was asking for another one of you. It's a little tempting to have your lift in my literal hands."

Mewtwo stood next to him when he asked, "Do you humans truly take such pleasure in these play things?"

Ash opened the roof of a house when he answered, "When they are something this special my friend, few can ever deny wanting it." He placed Gary's doll next to the dolls of Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Jessie and James and his own mother Delia within the living room. It was a humorous scene to some observers to see the friends he wanted to save were right in front of him and yet he no longer had any desire to help them out of their trap.

He placed the roof back on when he asked, "You have to admit, this life is fare more interesting and fulfilling isn't it?"

Mewtwo nodded, "Yes. Having a true equal to stand among these lesser beings is more fitting roads to giving my life purpose."

Ash bowed his head while he turned to the front doors with his new stuffed Pokémon in hand. "As my beloved Sabrina promised, I will make this an extraordinary life for all of us. Every step forward we make is only a new beginning towards realizing our true strengths. The things we accomplish will be the envy of the world."

Even though the young man was Ash Ketchum, few would be able to recognize him based on his new appearance. His fervent face was now replaced by an aloof nature with periorbital dark circles under his eyes that watched the world around him with a deceitfully playful nature. His wear was also changed when he discarded his former trademark hat and for clothes wore a crimson red trench coat with black punk rave buckle bondage pants.

He entered the room where Sabrina normally faced her opponents and found her asleep in her personal chair. Ash was given a chance to look on his teacher and mistress with a very base male interest. Sabrina wore a crimson red dress from her neck down that tugged against her body like a second skin, which only brought out her growing baby bump.

Ash dropped the Nidoking when he asked, "Do you you believe our child would appreciate a nice Arcanine my mistress?"

Sabrina awoke without a sense of grogginess when she answered, "You have seen which was the better one. An excellent choice Ash."

Ash set the life sized Pokémon doll to Sabrina's feet when he knelt down to kiss her hand. "It is my most sincere desire to see you pleased my mistress. Very soon we will be ready to show the Kanto Region why we will be the true champions of the League. My most grand vision of course to one day be across the world."

Sabrina's dark smile widened when she heard her subject's ambition surface. "You will not be disappointed my beloved." She placed a hand on her widened stomach as she thought to herself, _And soon she will be among the living... She will be more powerful than either of us..._


End file.
